Greater Nicaragua
Greater Nicaragua, or the Republic of Greater Nicaragua, is a country in Central America. It used to be Nicaragua, but things happened. History Citizens in Nicaragua wanted to Nicaragua to be a better country, with no fighting and violence and wars. They wanted it to be less poor and with poverty. They wanted the road to development faster and more land, so the government was overthrowed and Nicaragua started to invade Honduras, El Salvador, and Costa Rica for more land and other stuff. El Salvador collapsed quite quickly and surrendered to Nicaragua. Nicaragua annexed all of El Salvador the Salvadorans are in a better life now. It took quite a bit of Honduras, but had a little struggle with Costa Rica, Nicaragua got a new government, and annexed these new lands. It started having less poverty and crime, and more development. More cities were made and developed. It is expected to be on the list of richest countries in Central America. He is expected to start building the Nicaragua canal, to rival and possibly beat Panama's. It is a rival of Cuba and Panama, and Costa Rica wants revenge. However, now Nicaragua is possibly stronker than him. Vacations in Nicaragua are rising too. Honduras, however, became even poorer since it got invaded, and people there are thinking of just completely being annexed by Nicaragua. The Nicaraguan government said that it didn't need that much land, but didn't completely deny the idea. Costa Rica and Panama's economies suffered a bit too. Departments Nicaragua has departments instead of states or provinces. When they annexed lands of El Salvador, Honduras, and Costa Rica, they added and merged departments. They mainly merged the departments of El Salvador. Here is the list and map of the departments of Greater Nicaragua: 1. Guanapáz 2. Castéjo 3. Alajuela 4. Rio San Juan 5. South Atlantic Region 6. Rivas 7. Chontales 8. Granada 9. Carazo 10. Masaya 11. Managua 12. Boaco 13. Leon 14. Matagalpa 15. Middle Atlantic Region (split from North Atlantic) 16. North Atlantic Region (northeast part of Honduras became part of it) 17. El Paraíso 18. Jinotega 19. Esteli 20. Madriz 21. New Segovia 22. Ojoriz 23. Chinandega 24. Michojuán 25. Estánelo 26. San Furejo 27. La Morazán (La Unión and Morazán) 28. San Unsulután (San Miguel and Usulután) 29. Paz Vicente (La Paz and San Vicente) 30. Cabañastlán (Cabañas and Cuscatlán) 31. Libersalvador (San Salvador and La Libertad) 32. Anachalate (Chalatenango and Santa Ana) 33. Sonsopán (Sonsonate and Ahuachapán) Relationships Friends * Mexico - Mi amigo!! Thinks it is great that I am developing. * Canada - Is nice to me * Venezuela - I think he should maybe take a route like I did to solve his issues. We were quite alike. Neutral * Cuba - We have a rivalry with each other. * Panama - Our canal will be way better than yours! * USA - Nervy about us, didn't want us to invade any countries, but come on, man! It's fun! At least our government is more like you now. Enemies * No one really. Flag TBA Gallery Category:Republic Category:North America Category:America Category:World Category:Central America Category:RedLightningStrike